Η Μεγάλη Βιβλιοθήκη Disney Τόμος 12 - Το Δεύτερο πιο Πλούσιο Παπί του Κόσμου
Ο Καρλ Μπαρκς είναι ένας από τους μεγαλύτερους σχεδιαστές κόμιξ με τους ήρωες του Ντίσνεϋ και οι ιστορίες του στην Ελλάδα έχουν γίνει ανάρπαστες, όπως σε όλες τις χώρες του κόσμου. Το εκδοτικό επιτελείο της'' Καθημερινής'' αποφάσισε το 2014 να εκδώσει σε συλλεκτικούς σκληρόδετους τόμους τα άπαντα των ιστοριών του Μπαρκς. Ο δωδέκατος αυτός τόμος της Μεγάλης Βιβλιοθήκης Disney συνεχίζει την δημοσίευση των ιστοριών που δημιούργησε ο Μπαρκς την δεκαετία του 1950, την περίοδο που βρισκόταν στην ακμή της δημιουργικότητας και της παραγωγικότητάς του. Ο τόμος έχει κεντρική ιστορία την ιστορία Το Δεύτερο πιο Πλούσιο Παπί του Κόσμου. ''Το Δεύτερο πιο Πλούσιο Παπί του Κόσμου'' Έως τα μέσα της δεκαετίας του 1950, ο Σκρουτζ Μακ Ντακ έχει συγκεντρώσει αμύθητη περιουσία και έχει γίνει το πιο πλούσιο παπί του κόσμου. Κανείς δεν τολμά να αμφισβητήσει την πρωτιά του, εκτός από μια μερίδα του Τύπου, που δεν μπαίνει στον κόπο να διασταυρώσει τις πληροφορίες, κι έναν πολυτρισεκατομμυριούχο από την Νότιο Αφρική, που φιλοδοξεί να την διεκδικήσει για τον εαυτό του. Στο Δεύτερο Πιο Πλούσιο Παπί του Κόσμου, ο Καρλ Μπαρκς χαρίζει στο θείο Σκρουτζ τον πιο άσπονδο αντίπαλό του, τον Σκληρόκαρδο Χρυσοκούκη. Ο νέος διεκδικητής του τίτλου τού μοιάζει ανησυχητικά. Έτσι, θα ξεκινήσουν έναν αγώνα για τον τίτλο της πρωτιάς στον πλούτο, ο οποίος θα κριθεί από δύο κουβάρια... σπάγγο! Περιεχόμενα 'Η ελαιογραφία' right|190px Στην δεύτερη σελίδα κάθε τόμου της Μεγάλης Βιβλιοθήκης Disney υπάρχει αφιέρωμα σε μια ελαιογραφία του Μπαρκς. Η εικόνα πιάνει όλην την σελίδα και υπάρχει και μια σύντομη λεζάντα με πληροφορίες. Στον δωδέκατο τόμο βλέπουμε την ελαιογραφία Till Death Do Us Part (Αχώριστοι για μια Ζωή)'' του 1983. 'Ο Κόσμος των Ντακ' Οι Μονομαχίες των Κροίσων σελ Ένα αφιέρωμα στην ιστορία ''Το Δεύτερο πιο Πλούσιο Παπί του Κόσμου του Καρλ Μπαρκς αλλά και με αναφορές σε άλλες ιστορίες και ταινίες κινουμένων σχεδίων. Αναμνήσεις από μια Άλλη Ζωή σελ Ένα αφιέρωμα στην ιστορία Ταξίδι στο Παρελθόν του Καρλ Μπαρκς αλλά και με αναφορές σε άλλες ιστορίες. 'Οι Ιστορίες' Ο τόμος αυτός δημοσιεύει τις ιστορίες που ο Μπαρκς έγραψε και σχεδίασε το έτος 1956. Η κεντρική ιστορία είναι Το Δεύτερο πιο Πλούσιο Παπί του Κόσμου. #'Το Δεύτερο Πιο Πλούσιο Παπί του Κόσμου' ''The Second Richest Duck'' σελ {Σενάριο-Σχέδιο: Καρλ Μπαρκς} με τον θείο Σκρουτζ (ΚΟΜΙΞ 69). #'Η Οδύσσεια ενός Κροίσου' ''Migrating Millions'' σελ {Σενάριο-Σχέδιο: Καρλ Μπαρκς} με τον θείο Σκρουτζ. #'Η Τέχνη Προστατεύει!' ''The Art of Security'' σελ {Σενάριο-Σχέδιο: Καρλ Μπαρκς} με τον θείο Σκρουτζ. #'Ο Νόμος της Φύσης' ''Gopher Goof-Ups'' σελ {Σενάριο-Σχέδιο: Καρλ Μπαρκς} με τον Ντόναλντ (Γέλιο και Χαρά 149, Μεγάλο Μίκυ 172). #'Χρυσάφι στην Άμμο' ''Gold Rush'' σελ {Σενάριο-Σχέδιο: Καρλ Μπαρκς} με τον θείο Σκρουτζ. #'Η Προτομή' ''Buffo or Bust'' σελ {Σενάριο-Σχέδιο: Καρλ Μπαρκς} με τον θείο Σκρουτζ. #'Οι Φουσκάλες του Καφέ' ''Faulty Fortune'' σελ {Σενάριο-Σχέδιο: Καρλ Μπαρκς} με τον θείο Σκρουτζ (ΚΟΜΙΞ 45). #'Ενοχλητικό Νιαούρισμα' ''The Cat Box'' σελ {Σενάριο-Σχέδιο: Καρλ Μπαρκς} με τον Κύρο. #'Μακροβούτια και Λαχτάρες' ''In the Swim'' σελ {Σενάριο-Σχέδιο: Καρλ Μπαρκς} με τον Ντόναλντ (Γέλιο και Χαρά 135, ΚΟΜΙΞ 230). #'Κατασκήνωση στο Δάσος' ''Camping Confusion'' σελ {Σενάριο-Σχέδιο: Καρλ Μπαρκς} με τον Ντόναλντ (Μεγάλο Μίκυ 125, ΚΟΜΙΞ 144). #'Η Δύναμη της Θέλησης' ''The Master'' σελ {Σενάριο-Σχέδιο: Καρλ Μπαρκς} με τον Ντόναλντ (ΚΟΜΙΞ 231). #'Καιρός για Ημίψηλο' ''Fashion Forecast'' σελ {Σενάριο-Σχέδιο: Καρλ Μπαρκς} με τον θείο Σκρουτζ. #'Άτιτλη' ''Uncle Scrooge'' σελ {Σενάριο-Σχέδιο: Καρλ Μπαρκς} με τον θείο Σκρουτζ. #'Η Αιχμάλωτη Φάλαινα' ''A Whale of a Story'' σελ {Σενάριο-Σχέδιο: Καρλ Μπαρκς} με τον Ντόναλντ (Μεγάλο Μίκυ 104, ΚΟΜΙΞ 279). #'Ρεκλάμα στους Αιθέρες' ''Smoke Writer in the Sky'' σελ {Σενάριο-Σχέδιο: Καρλ Μπαρκς} με τον Ντόναλντ (Μεγάλο Μίκυ 62 & 148, ΚΟΜΙΞ 160). #'Πλούσιο Έδαφος' ''Fertile Assets'' σελ {Σενάριο-Σχέδιο: Καρλ Μπαρκς} με τον θείο Σκρουτζ. #'Τυμπανοκρουσίες' ''Pound of Sound'' σελ {Σενάριο-Σχέδιο: Καρλ Μπαρκς} με τον θείο Σκρουτζ. #'Το Αδέσποτο Τραίνο' ''The Runaway Train'' σελ {Σενάριο-Σχέδιο: Καρλ Μπαρκς} με τον Ντόναλντ (Γέλιο και Χαρά 165). #'Το Δώρο της Γιαγιάς' ''Grandma's Present'' σελ {Σενάριο-Σχέδιο: Καρλ Μπαρκς} με τον Κύρο (Μίκυ Μάους 42, 379 & 965). #'Η Μηχανή του Μέλλοντος' ''Forecasting Follies'' σελ {Σενάριο-Σχέδιο: Καρλ Μπαρκς} με τον Κύρο (ΚΟΜΙΞ 140). #'Ταξίδι στο Παρελθόν' ''Back to Long Ago'' σελ {Σενάριο-Σχέδιο: Καρλ Μπαρκς} με τον θείο Σκρουτζ (Μεγάλο Μίκυ 81 & 175, ΚΟΜΙΞ 93). #'Φυσικός Φωτισμός' ''Fireflies are Free'' σελ {Σενάριο-Σχέδιο: Καρλ Μπαρκς} με τον θείο Σκρουτζ. 'Ο Παπιάνθρωπος' Λογοπαίγνια σελ Παρουσίαση μιας μονοσέλιδης ιστορίας του Μπαρκς με τον θείο Σκρουτζ, η οποία βασίζεται σε ένα λογοπαίγνιο. Στα Πέλαγα με τον Καρλ Μπαρκς σελ Αναφορά στις πηγές και τους σχεδιαστές που ενέπνευσαν τον Καρλ Μπαρκς στις ιστορίες του. 'Ο ήρωας' Σεντούκης Μακ Ντακ σελ Σε κάθε τόμο της Μεγάλης Βιβλιοθήκης Disney παρουσιάζεται και ένας από τους ήρωες που πρωταγωνίστησαν στις ιστορίες του Μπαρκς και παρουσιάζεται το Δελτίο Ταυτότητάς του. Εδώ γίνεται αφιέρωμα στον πρόγονο του Σκρουτζ, Σεντούκη Μακ Ντακ, με αναφορές σε ιστορίες. Ο Τόμος της Νέας Ακτίνας [[Αρχείο:Η Μεγάλη Βιβλιοθήκη του Καρλ Μπαρκς Τόμος 12.jpg|thumb|200px|Ο δωδέκατος τόμος της Μεγάλης Βιβλιοθήκης του Καρλ Μπαρκς.]]Το 2009, η εκδοτική του Τερζόπουλου άρχισε να εκδίδει τη Μεγάλη Βιβλιοθήκη του Καρλ Μπαρκς. Όμως, οι τόμοι σταμάτησαν να εκδίδονται το 2013, με αποτέλεσμα να μην ολοκληρωθεί η βιβλιοθήκη & συλλογή με τις ιστορίες του μεγάλου δημιουργού. Αφού η ''Καθημερινή πήρε τα δικαιώματα, τη μετονόμασε σε Μεγάλη Βιβλιοθήκη Disney και ξανάρχισαν οι τόμοι από την αρχή, σε προσφορά με την εφημερίδα! Δίπλα βλέπετε τον τόμο της Νέας Ακτίνας. Διαφορές μεταξύ των τόμων *Εξώφυλλο: Άλλο χρώμα στο κάτω μέρος του εξωφύλλου. *Χρώμα: Ίδιο *Ιστορίες: Ίδιες *Εσωτερικές αλλαγές: Άλλη γραμματοσειρά στις ιστορίες, άλλο χρώμα στο πλαίσιο "Ιστορικό". *Ποιότητα χαρτιού: Καλύτερη από της Καθημερινής, γυαλιστερό χαρτί. *Τιμή: 18.90 €. Κατηγορία:Η Μεγάλη Βιβλιοθήκη του Καρλ Μπαρκς Τόμοι Κατηγορία:Τα Μπεστ Σελλερ Κατηγορία:Καρλ Μπαρκς Project Κατηγορία:Ο Δημιουργός/ Ο Παπιάνθρωπος Κατηγορία:Νέα Ακτίνα Κατηγορία:Ο Μήνας του Καρλ Μπαρκς Κατηγορία:Καθημερινές Εκδόσεις Α.Ε. Κατηγορία:Η Καθημερινή Κατηγορία:Χρήστος Τερζόπουλος Κατηγορία:Η Μεγάλη Βιβλιοθήκη Disney Κατηγορία:Αύγουστος Κατηγορία:Κόμικς που κυκλοφόρησαν το 2014 Κατηγορία:Κόμικς που κυκλοφόρησαν το 2012